Continuation to Previous Smut
by NoodleStories
Summary: It's Sweeney/Anthony/Toby. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

On with the smut!

(By this time, the affair betwixt the lad Anthony and Sweeney Todd had been going on for some while now. Surprisingly, no one had caught on. The two had engaged intimacy quite frequently, but they kept as quiet as possible when Mrs. Lovett was downstairs at least. The boy, Toby, however soon became suspicious....)

It was a particularly cloudy afternoon, as usual, when Toby saw Anthony run up the stairs in a hurry. He opened the door to Mr. Todd's shop and closed the door swiftly as possible. Shortly after Mr. Todd yelled for his customer to get out in a rather harsh tone, so he left, swearing under his breath. Toby sneaked up the stairs one at a time, and peered through the window. He was horrified by what he saw. Anthony was on top of Mr. Todd in his barber's chair...riding him and moaning like a whore. Mr. Todd thrust into him unmercifully, then jizzed soon after Anthony. Toby was red in the face from embarrassment from watching the ordeal. Worst off, he felt his pants felt tighter. He moaned only slightly, loud enough for the two to hear. They looked at him, Mr. Todd with a devillish grin on his face. Anthony was blushed pink, and got up then opened the door.

"Sorry you had to see that..." he stuttered. Toby nodded and decended to the stairs slowly. By the time he reached the bottom his pants had loosened, and he sighed with relief. He sat for some time contemplating why seeing such antics had made him..well...excited as he had been.

Meanwhile, after a second session, Anthony and Mr. Todd were cleaning up.

"What'll we do about the boy, Todd, he saw us!" muttered Anthony sliding on his trousers.

"I'll take care of him, love." said Mr. Todd, unsheathing his blade. Anthony glared at him and shook his head. Sweeney shrugged, "well, what do you suggest, dearest?"

Anthony looked down and sighed, "nothing..." he got up and strode out the door. Sweeney did some thinking and then it hit him. Mrs. Lovett brung him up some tea, "Miss.." said he, "could you send him up?"

She stared at him blankly, "the boy? Oh, don't--"

"I'm not going to harm the lad, I just want to talk."

She reluctanly agreed and sent him up then left shortly after. Sweeney came out, with blade in hand, and confronted him, "hey lad, you know why I've brought you up?"

"Is it because I saw you and Anthony in the middle of..."

Sweeney cupped his mouth shut, and held the blade up to his throat. Toby shivered and closed his eyes. That feeling came up again. His flacid member perked up, and his pants tightened.

Sweeney smirked, "what's the matter, boy?"

Toby stayed quiet by biting his lip. A rush of ecstacy flowed through him when Sweeney touched his erect member, "you're so young," he said mockingly. "you kids get hard off of anything. And cum way to early!" he chuckled and squeezed his member, keeping a firm grip on it. He put the blade down--Toby stopped tencing up at that instant--and Sweeney licked the dripping blood from his bitten lip.

"Mr. Todd..." stuttered Toby, "s...stop teasing me!"

Sweeney nodded and licked his way down the lad, and sucked lazily on his throbbing shaft. _The boy's bigger than I thought.... _said Sweeney in his head. Toby then felt two soft hands rub up his chest; they weren't Mr. Todd's...he looked back: it was Anthony. He was gentler than Sweeney, for sure. Anthony entered him as painlessly as possible and bumped him slightly. Toby tightened up, causing Anthony to thrust deeper and Sweeney suck harder, which sent the young lad into climax at that instant. Anthony and Sweeney did so in unison, soon after. Toby was knocked clean out after the little cession.

"Aw..poor bugger," muttered Sweeney, dressing the boy.

"I think it was a bit harsh," said Anthony, twiddling his thumbs, biting one occasionally.

"Oh? This will shut him up for a while! Plus you got to pop him." jeered Sweeney, jabbing Anthony in the side.

Anthony was blush, "once you pop, you can't stop! You'd do the same."

He helped Sweeney carry down the boy down. They sat him in Mrs. Lovett's abode next to the shop and dashed back up. They grinded into chair for sometime until Anthony was sore and had to leave. Sweeney watched him leave out the window and when he was out of sight, he flipped the "closed" sign to "open".

To be continued....(maybe?)


	2. Chapter 2

Toby came-to a few hours later. His body rippled with aches and pains, which he couldn't remember how he'd gotten them. Suddenly a wave of memory overcame him, and he sat up. He witnessed something quite illegal, not to mention immoral, upstairs in Mr. Todd's shop upstairs...then became part of it himself, and _liked _it. But it wasn't murder...it was something much, much more satisfying. Surely he'd have to tell someone, right? He rubbed his forehead and groaned, then flopped backward on the couch he'd been placed on. He heard footsteps coming toward the room, "Hello?" he called at last.

"Hey, boy," called a deep, alluring voice. It was Mr. Todd. _Oh god..._Toby thought as Mr. Todd entered the room. He hadn't had a shirt on and his button fly was undone, "what are you gawking at so much?" he said with a grin.

Toby looked down for a minute, feeling his cheeks get hot, then he looked back up at him, "you, of course." he said finally. Sweeney cocked an eyebrow, his smirk changing into a sadistic smile.

"Mr. Todd...I've been meaning to ask you something since that one night..." Toby choked out at last, "what makes you feel good?"

Sweeney looked confused for a moment, " well, I've never really given it much thought, boy, why in the hell would you wanna know?" he snapped. Toby flinched, but he didn't keep his eyes off Sweeney, "what do you want from me, boy?" he sighed, rubbing his forehead.

Toby blushed, "you Mr. Todd." he crossed his legs when he felt something rising.

"You want me, eh? In which way, you want in me, or do you want me in you?" Sweeney said taking a seat beside Toby. He nodded, "ah, you want me to bottom, boy?" he paused to chuckle, "alright."

Toby's eyes glistened whenever Sweeney pushed his pants down; he wasn't wearing any undergarments. "Oh, Mister Todd..." Toby murmured, rubbing his clothed erection, "I don't think I can last much longer...I _need _in you!"

Sweeney shrugged, "take those trousers off and I'll ride you, boy."

Toby fumbled with his trouser button, but finally got them off and spread his legs on the couch. Sweeney smirked and opened himself, then slid down. Toby was suddenly overcome with feelings of hot pleasure that made his hips buck. Sweeney groaned and swore. A few minutes later, Toby came, but Sweeney wasn't done with him yet, "you honestly think you can get off _that _easy?" Sweeney growled sliding off Toby's now flacid member. "You see this?" Sweeney pointed at his member, which was still rock-hard, "I'm not going to be done with you until this goes down, boy..." he added with a sadistic smirk.

_What have I gotten myself into? _thought poor Toby.

To be continued....


End file.
